Do You?
by NellyLove
Summary: *song by Ne-Yo* Shane just had to wonder. Did Violet ever think of him? He knew he messed up, but he had to get an answer to his question. Even if it meant he'd never get to talk to her ever again. Shane/OC/Adam. *From my Until the End of Time Series*


_**I will not say if this will actually happen in Vio's future..you'll just have to wait and find out, a'ight? so don't ask me. You will receive no answer! other than that, i hope you enjoy this oneshot, i really love it..hehe**_

_**This is one of my fav songs by Ne-Yo, not one of his more popular songs, but i love it! so please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who reads Violet's stories! i love you guys to death! you make my writing world go round! **_

_**big thanks to Kiwi for beta reading this oneshot for me! you are completely and utterly awesome e-sis!**_

_**READ ON AND ENJOY!**_

_**I only own Violet Rosalie Pierce and Heather Nichole Pierce-Copeland**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Do You**_

_**By Ne-Yo**_

* * *

_**A Until the End of Time Series Oneshot**_

_**Adam/Vio/Shane

* * *

**_

_Maybe this decision was a mistake._

_You probably don't care what I have to say._

_But it's been heavy on my mind for months now._

_Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space._

_I would love to talk to you in person._

_But I understand why that can't be._

_I'll leave you alone for good I promise._

_If you answer this one question for me._

Shane waited as the phone rang. He hadn't called this number in so long. He had nearly forgotten it. Nearly. But he really hadn't. He sighed as he waited through the several rings. She was probably staring down at the phone, recognizing his number, but refused to answer.

Shane couldn't blame her. After what he had done. She had a right to hate him. He had nearly ruined everything for her. He'd been thinking about it all for months now and he knew he needed to speak with her.

He snapped back into the present when it came to her house voice mail. "Hi, it's Violet. And Adam! We can't come to the phone right now. So after the beep, I'm sure you know what to do." Her voice said, accompanied by _his_. Shane remembered a time when he had had the chance to be that other voice in the recording.

But now, he obviously wasn't. He had made a mistake. He decided he'd leave a message. "Hi Violet. I'm sure—It's Shane. I've been meaning to call you for a while now. I've been thinking over some things, trying to clear some mental space, I guess. I really would like to talk to you in person. But I get that that probably wouldn't be the best thing."

He took a breath before continuing. "I promise I'll leave you alone for good if you just answer one question--" he stopped when he heard her voice. "What Shane?" she asked. If it was possible she sounded older, more mature. It was a good kind of old. She sounded classy and as gorgeous as ever.

_I just wonder,_

_Do you ever,_

_Think of me,_

_Anymore, do you?_

Shane closed his eyes. It felt like he was so close to her. He could hear her voice, but he couldn't feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He couldn't see her eyelashes flutter as she blinked with patience as she waited for him to continue. She had moved on, why couldn't he now. Everyone thought that he would have been the first person to move on. In fact, he had initiated the idea of moving on for them.

"Tabby, I just wonder...if, you ever think of me." he trailed off, "do you?" He asked, and waited for an answer.

Violet started at the table in front of her, the phone still held to her ear. Did he really just ask that? What right did he have calling her after all he'd done? She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her all brown hair. She closed her eyes before pulling the phone away from her ear and pressing the end button.

Maybe she just didn't want him to leave her alone for good.

_First off let me say congratulations._

_Heard that you just had a baby girl._

_If she looks anything like her mother,_

_She's the prettiest thing in the world._

_Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble._

_Tell your fiancé he can relax._

_I'll leave you alone for good I promise,_

_There's a question I just gotta ask._

_**(Six months later)**_

Shane stood completely still, barely hearing anything Carmi was saying to him. He couldn't believe it. He blinked several times and noticed his sister wasn't talking anymore. She was peering at him curiously, "something wrong Shane?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "No...No." he answered, finally getting a grip.

"Alright, if you say so. John and I have to go. But we'll see you later this week when we go back on the road, right?" she asked. All Shane could do was nod as Carmi walked off with her husband. How come everyone was married or starting a family happily, except for him. The one who technically started the trend.

It had been a long time since Violet had come back after her 3 month disappearance. And things had changed even more drastically. After the whole Jamie fiasco, he and Violet were never the same. And she found her safe haven yet again in Adam.

Just their relationship was different now. And, Adam was now the father of her child. The child Shane always thought he'd be the father of. The thought almost brought him to tears. Violet holding a small light-haired baby with Adam standing behind her with his arms around her, staring down at the baby girl lovingly.

//

Violet smiled as she rocked her daughter, Heather Nichole Pierce-Copeland, in her arms. She leaned her head back to look up at Adam. He was gazing down at their dark-haired daughter. "She's so beautiful," he murmured. Violet smiled, "she is." she agreed. "Just like her mother," Adam smiled, kissing the side of Violet's neck. She grinned and turned her head to kiss his lips.

He smiled breaking the kiss to take Heather from his fiancée. "You're phone is ringing," he said. Violet smirked, "is it?" she asked. Adam grinned, "go answer it babe," he murmured, kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes, "fine." she muttered, leaving the room to go get her phone. She answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Violet." the voice said, and she knew the voice. "Shane, why are you calling?" she asked. She heard him sigh. "I wanted to say congratulations, I heard you and Adam had a baby girl." he said. "Her name is Heather," Violet said, not sure why she had told him that. "I'm sure she's beautiful just like you," Shane murmured, and Violet remembered just who she was talking to on the phone.

"Would you please just leave me alone. I'm happy now, I'm getting married in a month, and I just want to forget what happened," she said desperately. "Is something wrong babe?" Adam asked, walking into the living room. Violet glanced at him, he must have put Heather down in her crib. When Violet didn't reply Adam got worried. "Who's on the phone babe?" he asked.

"Shane," she answered shortly and she heard her fiancé growl with anger. "I swear I'm not trying to cause trouble," Shane's hesitant voice reminded her she was still on the phone. "Sure you aren't Shane. You never mean to," she said bitterly. "Give me the phone, let me talk to him," Adam said. "Tell Adam to calm down," Shane said.

And there she was, caught in between these two men again. But this time, Shane wasn't standing on one side of her and Adam on the other. No, Shane was miles away, in North Carolina. And Violet was thankful for that, or Adam would definitely go after him. "Violet, tell him to go...check on Heather. I only want to ask you one question," Shane said, begging the brunette.

She swallowed, she couldn't believe it, she was being forced to chose again. "Adam, go check on Heather, I promise I'll be in there in a second," she said softly. Adam slowly calmed down, his shoulders relaxing as he frowned, his eyes downcast. "You would still choose him?" he asked. Violet swallowed back tears. "Babe," she murmured, putting the phone down and walking over to him.

She went to hug him but he pushed her away. "It's rude to put him on hold," was all the blond said before walking down the hall of his Tampa home to his daughter's room. Violet stared after him for a second before picking the phone back up.

Now she was angry.

_I just wonder,_

_Do you ever,_

_Think of me,_

_Anymore, do you?_

"What the _hell _do you want this time?" she asked, sounding definitely pissed off. Shane sighed away from the phone. "I told you, I wanted to ask you a question." he answered. "Well make it fast because I just hurt my fiancé because of you," she snapped. "You didn't have to," Shane said.

Violet didn't deter in her anger, "don't fucking patronize me, if you hadn't of called at all and had just left me alone, I wouldn't be in this position. Why can't you move on?" she ranted, speaking quickly. "You're just making this phone call a lot longer," he stated.

She narrowed her eyes at the wall. "What the fuck do you want to ask me?" she questioned, gritting the question out between her clenched teeth. If he had been there, she would have punched him.

_I know what we have is dead and gone._

_Too many times I made you cry._

_And I don't mean to interrupt your life._

_I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?_

Shane sighed yet again. "I know what we have is dead and gone. I've made you cry too many times. And I'm sorry that I disrupted your life, I didn't mean to. I just need to know, do I ever cross your mind?" he asked.

Violet was silent. "Everything in my right mind is telling me to hang up on you right now. But I know that if I do. You'll just call me back, maybe on the day before my wedding, and cause this whole fiasco again. So Shane, I will just tell you. And you have to promise me, that if I do. That you never _ever _call me again. _Ever_. We have no contact unless I initiate it. Do you understand me?" she asked.

_I just wonder,_

_Do you ever,_

_Think of me,_

_Anymore, do you?_

Shane swallowed, "yes. I understand." And he waited for her answer. She didn't hesitate. "I never think of you. I'm with Adam, I'm happy. I'm in love. He loves me, I don't have time to think of you. To regret what happened between us. I have a two week old daughter and a wedding to put the finishing touches on. I'm sorry that a part of my mind isn't devoted to thinking about my exes."

She took a breath, unaware she was breaking Shane Helms' heart. "We've been over ever since you hurt me. I chose Adam after I realized choosing you was probably going to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Now Shane, I need to go fix things with my soon-to-be husband. I'll--" she stopped.

"Goodbye Shane."

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

She hung up and placed the phone back on the stand. She turned and saw Adam standing there. He opened his arms to her, "I'm sorry," he whispered. She shook her head, hugging the man she truly loved. "Don't be." she murmured.

Adam was such a lucky man. He had the woman of his dreams, the woman that he truly loved. And she was his, he knew now that she'd never leave him. She was his, and he was hers.

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever_

_Think of me_

_Anymore_

_Do you?_

Shane placed his phone on the coffee table. After that, he figured that he could move on. He had gotten his answer. Sure, he hadn't been prepared for that to hurt so much. But part of him already knew that that would be her answer.

He couldn't blame her. He couldn't hate her. He'd always love her, even if she loved Adam and had a daughter with him. He would always have a place for her in his heart.

And he'd always think about her.

_I just wonder_

_Do you ever, think of me anymore_

_Do you?_


End file.
